bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Related videos module coming soon
Hi, Over the past couple of months we have been developing and testing a related videos module on some wikis like Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Halo. During these tests we have been tracking the number of video plays as well as collecting community feedback. We are now ready to expand the rollout to the rest of the site, and we are starting with wikis that there are the most videos for - which includes your wiki! The videos we have are fully licensed from video partners we have developed relationships with. They include videos such as trailers, famous movie/TV clips, walkthroughs and behind the scenes interviews. We currently have video content from Screenplay and are working to create partnerships with other vendors, including Hulu, soon. You can see the video content we have by visiting the video wiki and either searching by keyword or checking out the various categories. When the module is enabled, it will already be pre-populated with videos related to your topic. We will try to pick the best videos from the video wiki, but understand that the community’s ability to adjust the content is very important, so you will have access to both adding and removing videos within the module. This can include adding videos already on your wiki or adding new ones from the video wiki. Our high-quality videos will compliment the fantastic articles and photos on your wiki. On 5 of the test wikis the videos in the modules have already had over 10,000 views. This is an exciting number and we hope as we make more videos available these numbers will increase. We are in the process of pre-populating the related videos module for your wiki, and expect the module to go live within the next couple of weeks, so please let me if you have any any questions or concerns. Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure you'll be checking back here, but I figure I'll go ahead and leave my response in this thread. :First of all, this sounds like a neat feature, though being one of the wikis with the most video links is a dubious distinction in my opinion. :The ability to add and remove videos within the module will be very important, considering that our wiki has a spoiler policy and we would definitely want to remove any videos that contain spoilers. :Secondly, I can see why increasing views for these videos is exciting from your perspective. After all, these videos probably contain ads, and the more videos people watch on Wikia sites, the more ad revenue this would generate. Of course, there's no guarantee that more people watching videos equates to more people reading our content, so I hope you understand my reservations about how "exciting" this will be for us. :Thirdly, I'd like more information about how and where exactly this "related videos module" will be displayed. :*Will it appear at the bottoms of articles, like the "related pages module"? Will it appear in the side rail, on category pages, or in conjunction with embedded videos that are already displayed in pages (such as showing up at the end of a video after it is done playing)? (Answered my own question by looking here.) :*Will we have the option of disabling this module wiki-wide (at some point in the future) if we decide it is not appropriate for us? :*Who exactly will have "access to both adding and removing videos within the module"? Just administrators, or any logged in user? :Fourthly, we don't have "fantastic articles and photos" on this wiki, we have fantastic articles and images. :) :~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:22, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::After seeing this in action at the Harry Potter wiki, I have some concerns. ::*How will this module interact with the way works? If a video file is added to the "module" but is not used directly in the article, will it appear at Special:UnusedFiles? ::*How will adding videos to a module appear in logs? If adding or removing videos is something that anyone can do, then there is a huge potential for abuse. ::Conversations about this at other wikis (for anyone who's interested): ::*w:c:naruto:Forum:Related_videos_module_coming_soon ::*w:c:battlefield:Forum:Related_videos_module_coming_soon ::*w:c:starwars:Forum:SH:Related_videos_module_coming_soon ::*w:c:kungfupanda:User_blog:Xean/Related_videos_module_coming_soon ::*w:c:memory-alpha:Forum:Related_videos_module_coming_soon ::~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Gardimuer, Thanks for your quick response. To answer a couple of your questions: *We are just rolling out the feature (which we hope to make sitewide), so not sure yet on the turn off or keep on question - it will definitely be a conversation though we can have. *All logged in users can add or remove videos *For Special:UnUsedFiles - if you add a video from video.fandom.com than it's just a link, it's not really uploaded to wiki, it will not appear on that page. If you are adding your own from an outside source, then it will. *For the logs, when videos are added or removed, it is actually currently recorded on a page in the Related Videos namespace. You can see an example here on harry potter wiki: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/MediaWiki:RelatedVideosGlobalList So you can watch that page to see if any vandalism occurs. We are looking into a better way to record such logs. Please let me know your further thoughts or questions. Best, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:16, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :HI there, just wanted to check in here. Folks ok with us enabling this here now?--Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::We have a choice? I don't think this module will be useful to our wiki, but Wikia can enable it whenever they want. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 15:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) It will eventually be sitewide - so its more a question if you are interested in adding it at this stage. If it gets enabled now, we plan to pre-program it for the wiki so that it saves you time and you an see what videos are there. Please let me know so we can get started on it. Thanks, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :I see. From that perspective turning it on for the BioShock Wiki now is the better option. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :I guess we might as well have the module installed early, since it'll eventually be added anyway. That way, we could also provide feedback for any possible updates. Has it been pre-programmed on any other wiki already? --Willbachbakal 22:28, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks everyone! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC)